Vibrancy
Vibrancy Vibrancy is a superior element.It costs 1000 diamonds.Vibrancy is an element where all spells glow even if the Graphics Mode is Automatic.This spell is very well known for its confusion abilities to make it somehow a deadly element. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Medium Speed : Fast Spells Vibrant Colors User shoots a turret of glowing rays that each deal medium damage. -->The user creates a glowing teleporter on there head where beams shoot out of it.Each beam deals a significant amount of damage,similar to Polar Projection.Each beam deals 32 ~ 58 damage.When in contact with a solid object,it will create a hole where the opponent possibly falls or gets trapped in it,although it can be replaced after 5 seconds.This multi projectile spell with a 4 second cooldown is worth the try.Description below shows the number of beams shot. ^Instant Click : 5 beams (32 x 5 = 160) (58 x 5 = 290) ^Clicked (0.5 seconds) : (number stays the same) ^Clicked (1 second) : 8 beams (32 x 8 = 256) (58 x 8 = 464) ^Clicked (1.5 seconds) : 9 beams (32 x 9 = 288) (58 x 9 = 522) + 50 ~ 100 ^Fully Charged (2 seconds) : 12 beams (32 x 12 = 384) (58 x 12 = 696) + 25 *'Tip : '''Each beam travels fast enough.Use transportation spells that can counter them. '''Glow Bow' User shoots an arrow of shining gold that implodes players once it has exploded,giving off large amounts of damage. -->The caster equips a bow where an arrow,which shines like gold,can give off a punch.Once it has come in contact with a solid object,it will create an explosion that implodes nearby players.It deals 125 ~ 375 damage.If the arrow hits a player,it will create a chainmail effect(plasma rays hitting nearby opponents).The main damage stays the same but the chainmail deals 20 ~ 30 damage.6 repeats with 120 ~ 180.This is a projectile spell with a 9 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Once you are affected by a chainmail effect,all you can do is use shield spells to lessen damage.Running away doesnt do anything unless you get to a nearby safe zone. '''Blindening Shine' User creates a glowing star in the opponent's face for them to see harder.The star then explodes,dealing significant amount of damage. -->This contact spell with a 10 second cooldown is the "Blinder" of the element because of its clever blinding skills.It starts where the user on a nearby player puts a glowing red star and then pushes them far away,although it does not deal damage.The star on the opponent's face serves as blinding if they will use first person and the star will expand once the player zooms out.After 8 seconds,the star explodes,but when they are hit by other projectiles except from the caster's,it will explode,dealing 125 ~ 375 damage. Discolorate Cancelation User creates a rainbow diamond which serves as protection against nearby opponents. -->The user creates a diamond on their head which releases cyro and flammable goo contained beams.Once a player goes near,he is frozen for a while and burned after.The freezing doesnt do anything,but the flammable goo starts at 100 ~ 270 afterburn.If the opponent resists,they will be frozen again after 3 seconds and burned with the same amount of afterburn.The star lasts for 13 seconds.This is a shield spell with a 20 second cooldown. *Tip : '''If you risk attacking the caster,just dont. '''Vibrant Triumph User blinds all nearby players and sends down large golden arrows that each deal high damage. -->The caster will blind all nearby opponents with a shining star.While blinded,golden arrows fall upon them,each dealing 40 ~ 115 damage.9 repeats and it will deal 360 ~ 1035 damage.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 45 second cooldown.